


Décision stupide

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [189]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Löw fire him challenge, German National Team, Hurt Thomas, M/M, Protect my Baby T0T, Protective Miroslav, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Miroslav ne savait pas comment réagir après avoir appris la nouvelle.





	Décision stupide

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que quelqu'un peut virer Löw sinon ?

Décision stupide

  
Miroslav avait du mal à comprendre la décision de Löw, il avait toujours accepté les choix de son ancien entraîneur, mais le faire de cette manière... C'était un choix horrible. Miroslav se réjouissait souvent dans le noir de la nuit d'avoir eu la chance d'être sélectionné jusqu'à la fin, d'avoir pu remporter la coupe du monde avec l'Allemagne, mais en cet instant précis, il était vraiment triste pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Miro savait que Mats et Jérôme trouveraient du réconfort auprès de Benedikt et Robert, mais il avait peur que Thomas n'ait personne pour lui, pour le soutenir face à la fatalité. Thomas avait toujours tout donné pour l'équipe, alors voir Löw l'abandonner de cette manière l'avait écœuré, il avait trouvé ça inacceptable. Miroslav avait vu Thomas grandir, il l'avait épaulé durant leurs compétitions passées ensemble, Müller était comme un petit frère pour lui et il ferait toujours tour pour le protéger. Miroslav saisit son téléphone peu de temps après avoir digéré du mieux possible la nouvelle.

  
''Thomas, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' Miroslav lui demanda gentiment, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre

''Je... Ouais ça va Miro.''

''Thomas, je... Si tu veux tu peux en parler, je comprends.''

''Non, Miro, je vais bien, tu n'as pas... Enfin, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps...''

''Tout va bien de passer, je te le promets, tu méritais tellement mieux Thomas, je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'espère te voir encore avec le maillot.''

''Mer... Merci Miro...'' La voix de Thomas était chevrotante et fluette dans son téléphone

''Allez petit, défonce tout avec le Bayern, je ne veux pas voir Löw content de sa connerie.''

''Je te le promets Miro...'' Thomas renifla en chuchotant, Miroslav essuya lui-même son œil en serrant son poing, il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Thomas revenir à son meilleur niveau.

  
Fin


End file.
